


A party in Sevilla

by silvercolour



Series: Takarazuka prompts [1]
Category: Don Juan - Gray, Don Juan - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Don Juan at a party what crimes will he commit, Gen, Pre-Canon, canon typical behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour
Summary: A cheerful Don Juan is never a good sign.
Series: Takarazuka prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781578
Kudos: 6
Collections: Guess the Author round One





	A party in Sevilla

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Please come and bail me out” for the Takarazuka Guess the author game, word limit: 500 words.
> 
> Check out the other fics for this prompt in the collection!

A cheerful Don Juan was never a good sign. It wasn’t always a bad sign to be sure, but there was a specific kind of manic cheer, an abandon he sometimes had, that Carlos knew to dread.

Today looked to be one of those days.

At least it didn’t look like anything bad had happened  _ yet _ . Which would have been impressive, as it was only barely past noon. Would have been, except for the fact that Don Juan seemed to live for impressing people, regardless of whether that impression be good or bad.

He was seated outside one of the small bars off the main road to the city’s market square, and looked to be halfway through a bottle already, despite the midday hour.

“Don Carlos, good morning!” Don Juan finally seemed to have noticed him, between the wine and the meal in front of him (likely his breakfast rather than lunch). “Have you heard? One of the fancy uptown ladies has given birth to twins last night, and her lord husband has decided to throw a grand party tonight to celebrate.”

“Good afternoon to you, Don Juan,” Perhaps a little too sarcastic a reply, but Juan didn’t appear to notice. “I hadn’t heard yet, would that be Lord Zorrilla’s wife? I seem to recall that he hates you with a passion- why does news of his heirs put you in such a good mood?”

Lord Zorrilla was decidedly not the only person in Seville with a bad opinion of Don Juan, although his hatred stemmed from many childhood confrontations and scuffles with Don Juan himself. As two scions of families alike in dignity they had been made to “be nice and go play together” until the families saw that both children ended up with far more scrapes and bruises than they really should while playing in walled gardens. 

That Don Zorrilla’s wife almost married Don Juan didn’t help either. This scheme had been Don Luis Tenorio’s, and the only thing that had stopped this was Don Juan himself simply vanishing for an entire month to avoid this wedding.

“Ah, Carlos, you have to understand, his family and mine go way back! It would be an insult not to invite Don Tenorio- so he has invited him despite our… disagreements? Let’s call them disagreements.” The smirk creeping across Don Juan’s face was decidedly worrying. 

“And am I not also Don Tenorio? He can hardly refuse me entrance when I arrive with my father! It will be a fun evening.”

Ah yes, Juan’s definition of “fun”.

“So, will you come and bail me out of prison tomorrow?” Carlos could feel a headache coming up already. The only response he could muster was a tired: “Of course”, before turning away. Perhaps noon was a good time to start drinking after all.

“And Carlos?” Carlos turned back warily, already dreading the arrogant smile he knew Don Juan would be wearing. “Don’t show up too early for bail, I want to sleep in tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write more DJ? Me too! Feel free to send me a prompt in the comments or on tumblr @silver-colour!


End file.
